Behind the Shadows
by Strider-21
Summary: Finn is known to be a drinker, but why? Is it because of his past, or is it how he stays on guard with this fake facade? Will Rory be able to find out how to mend the wounds of his heart? Or will she break him in the process?
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Gilmore Girls, or the CW for that matter. This story is from ****myself ****a****lone**

**Behind the Shadows- Intro**

A story of the hardships that Finn has put up with during his teenage years. As he grows older, will he forever be left in such misery and despair? Will he ever be able to open his heart to another? Will he be willing to let Rory Gilmore to shred him to pieces or will he trap himself away from the world for the rest of his life?

Author's Note---

This is my first Fanfic and I'm pretty much in limbo for whether or not I should bother having this story go on. Reviews are appreciated. But please, do criticize my work to the best of your liking (or the worst, whatever), I can fix my mistakes better with comments and reviews, please don't stop yourselves from being honest or harsh. So go ahead, gimme ur best shot.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One—

_As I started up at the ceiling, the yells and shouts continued to increase. It was just another night. __Another batch of hours for me to hold in my own screams and tears._

_"Finn Morgan!__ Get your behind down here before I get up there and belt __ya__ black and blue!" _

_I got off of my messy twin bed and hurried down the stairs, only to be yanked by the collar halfway down._

_I began to look up into the face of my father, more like the devil who rules our house if he can't get his way at work, and this time was greeted by his massive paw coming down at me.__ Round one, here we come. And I was knocked out._

_This was nothing unusual for me, as I've learned to live in hell for the past few months. __Bearing cuts and bruises, learning to master the art of cover up when I had to go to school in the morning.__ I would sometimes wonder on the way to school, how my mother managed to stay alive through her own set of playing punching bag, but would never dare ask._

I am Finn. This is the story of my life.

Author's Note:

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, had some trouble at home and wasn't able to get a decent few minutes to type. So yea, I'll try and get something in, but no guarantees.

Thanx mates

--Strider


	3. Chapter 2

-1I do not own any characters from G.G or the CW. This is just my imagination putting together merging fact and fiction to give you: Behind the Shadows.

Chapter Two--

_The rain was falling. Droplets rolling down my face. The cooling sensation was the first form of relaxation and healing I've had in my ten years of hell. It was almost five o'clock, and I know I should have been home earlier, but I couldn't bring myself to quicken my pace to reach there. I knew what awaited me once I got through the door, hence my slow speed. _

_Within minutes I was opening our front gate, but stopped when I heard a scream. It was my father. This was something different. Usually, it would either be my mother and I being hurt, but the terrorized sound had me rushing up the front steps of the house and into the living room. _

"_Get up, bitch! You're ruining the carpet with your filthy self, now get up!" I found my father hollering at an unmoving figure on the ground, but he did not cease to hurt her, sending blows her way as he saw her unintentional disobedience._

_Fear clouded my thoughts, as I made my way toward her. I bent down to move her chocolate brown hair from her face--- an unwise move._

"_What the hell do you think you're doin' brat! Get the #!?# off the floor! Or you'll be just like her!"_

_White rage ran through my veins. I was cold. I took the cream lamp off the side table and swung. He staggered back and fell to the floor, but before landing, he nicked the wood table behind him. With a crack, he lay motionless on the ground, just like his wife. _

_I returned back to my mother, her bruises embellished her porcelain skin. Her green eyes no longer had the life in them, as they usually did when she saw me. She was taking in quick breaths, but breathing none the less. Seeing this, a wave of relief passed over me, but was soon replaced again by fear. _

_She reached out her hand and grasped my shirt, bringing me near her tearing eyes and beautiful face. _A horrible time to remember this, but looking at her, I remembered: A Great and Terrible Beauty_. She whispered in my ear, "Finn darling, call the ambulance and leave. Run. Don't wait for me or your father to get better. Go to Jason. Find him and tell him that you're mine. And stay with him. Whatever you do DO NOT leave him…" At first I strained to hear her, but when she said _"darling" I knew she was asking me the unthinkable. I know what kind of monster my father is, but I could NOT leave her at his disposal. To suffer more, possibly die at his hands.

"_I won't leave you. I'll call 911, but I'm staying with you. You can't let me go. Don't send me away to this Jason, you speak of. Please, let me stay with you."_

_She stared at my face, tracing the features with her hand._

"_Go Finn. I'll find you." She closed her eyes momentarily, but flashed them open once again: "Go."_

--------Present Day--------

Logan and Colin were chatting away with blonde bimbos tonight as well. Nothing new.

The redhead at my side was whispering in my ear, it seemed like she wanted me more than I wanted her, which was true of course, but to keep up appearances I wrapped my arm around her waist and stood up to leave.

"So kitten, my place?" I said it loud enough for Colin and Logan to get the signal that I was leaving.

The redhead was much too drunk for my liking, well when did I ever like having a girl go after me at the pub just for sex when all I wanted was to relax for a night. I can't remember the last time I got to actually tune down and relax for an hour.

I led her through the narrow corridors leading to the main dormitories along with the Student Center. She looked at me puzzled, as I asked the receptionist at SC for the girl's room number.

"2C, I believe is Ms. Reed's room, sir. (She leaned down toward my ear and whispered), maybe you can come back her for round two?" She tried to put on a "sexy" smile, but it just made her look like she had horrible botox done that made her face look stretched and sickly.

"We'll see, love." Being me, I had to keep up the playboy appearance, being friends with Colin and Logan.

I delivered the disappointed redhead to her room, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and a fifty dollar bill.

She looked up with a smile on her face, "thanks, I didn't know I was THAT good."

In all honesty, no girl seems to be worth my time, as they are only after me because of my money and looks, but they seem satisfied when I shut them up with cash, instead of giving myself away.

Author's Note:

I know it's been a while since I last updated, but here is my latest, and certainly not the greatest. Please R&R, and I'm also looking for a Beta reader who can help me out, so if you have any suggestions, just leave a review with it.

_Thanx mates!_

_Strider _


	4. Chapter 3

-1Chapter Three

_I woke to the music blasting from beneath me, unsure of my surroundings, I lay on the soft surface, listening. The steady rhythm of a ticking clock along with water running from the bathroom across the room steadied my racing heart. I heard no other voices near me, except for the sole singer one floor under._

_I got up, but was surprised to meet the curious yet furious stare of a man dressed in a black tee and worn out blue jeans. _

"_Who are you?"_

_Looked as if this guy wasn't gonna be beating around the bush for anything._

"_Finn. Finn Morgan." I answered, my voice being steadier and more firm than the rest of myself._

"_And, how is it, Finn, that you were found a block away, knocking at my drummer's door, half dead, with my name on your lips? And this paper in your hand?"_

_This guy was starting to freak me out._

_Might as well tell him what I know, so that's how it went._

_So, this is who Jason was. Jason Rothschild._

_-- 4 years later--_

_My brother let me join his band, Phoenix, and now we're playing out in New York City, tonight actually, at the Ritz. It was a surreal feeling. Just a few years ago, I was runnin' from the devil and now, I've landed my spot with my brother as lead singer to his band. Life's crazy._

"_Finn, get off your ass and backstage! We gotta get ready, we're on in five!" Jason has a tendency to try and act like the big shot around here, giving out orders and whatnot, but lets just say, no one really gets moving until they see me ready to start._

_(some time later…)_

"_Welcome ladies and gents! Tonight we have the pleasure of performing for you all a special request from a friend, yes Louis, we'll do it for you (says with slight drop in enthusiasm). Phoenix presents Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan!!"_

_And so it begins…_

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you

Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be ok!

Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like!

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Note: The song is from Simple Plan, lyrics are by them as well, but I got them from Lyrics Depot dot com.

Hope this is better than the crappy chap that I put up earlier, I have a vague idea of how I'm going on with this story, but if you've got some ideas that you want me to put in drop me a review.

Please R&R.

Ciao


End file.
